Played Blossom
by candescent
Summary: All I did was kick Sasuke in the nuts, I didn't think that my life would spin so out of control afterwards! 'Sasuke commented on Neji's wall: I'm in love with you, bro.' Evading the Akatsuki and pranking Sasuke was all part of a days work for Sakura. (AU. AkaSaku, SakuMulti.)
1. Chapter 1

**Played Blossom**

**Summary:** All I did was kick Sasuke in the nuts, I didn't think that my life would spin so out of control afterwards! 'Sasuke commented on Neji's wall: I'm in love with you, bro.' Evading the Akatsuki and pranking Sasuke was all part of a days work for Sakura. (AU. AkaSaku, SakuMulti.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to their respectful owners.

**Genre(s): **Romance, Comedy, Drama, Crime, and Mystery.

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s):** AkaSaku, MultiSaku.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. No, not pissed, enraged.

Honestly, Sasuke's fangirls, in Sakura's opinion, had no right to push her into the fountain. Especially not in front of the whole school.

No, bitch, no. You don't push Sakura Haruno. Like, ever.

It's practically criminal.

I mean, it wasn't her fault that their little idol (Sasuke) had decided to be stupid and take her first kiss. He totally deserved that kick, or shall I say, those kicks, for being a complete manwhore.

Mhmm.

But, apparently, he was so pitiful as to allow his fangirls to continue their rapid pursuit for her blood.

This only called for revenge.

I mean, it was only fair, considering that his fangirls had pushed her into a fountain, tripped her every time she ran in gym, and made sure to go out of their ways to make her life a living hell.

Hadn't Sasuke learned from the first time that annoying or angering the pinkette would only lead to bad, bad things?

Apparently not.

-Que the evil smirking and maniacal plotting-

* * *

The Akatsuki were a rebellious bunch.

They were always off causing mayhem and destruction everywhere they went.

But, it didn't stop there. No, they were feared for a reason.

Not because they got into fights or vandalized buildings or even because they've stolen cars.

But because, come closer so I can tell you a little secret-

They've murdered people before.

They've kidnapped and tortured cops into giving out information that nobody was ever supposed to hear.

And, here's the best one of all, they were currently plotting their government's demise.

The catch? Nobody knew, because they weren't just bad, but the Akatsuki were also _sneaky_ and _sly_.

But, Itachi digressed.

He believed, as did the rest of the Akatsuki's members, that what they were doing was good.

The government in Fire Country was corrupt.

And the people they murdered and kidnapped and tortured were bad people with horrible morals and ways of thinking.

Itachi didn't exactly mind the public's opinion of their gang. It didn't really matter.

He just despised the way they all labeled them as horrible people that their children and wives and grandfathers and everybody should stay away from.

No, they were trying to protect the people and make a beautiful new life for everybody.

A peaceful life.

But humans were still ignorant and oblivious and disbelieved that the Akatsuki were brilliant and good and helping.

Tch.

It made him angry, but he'd never show it. Because he was Itachi, the calm and logical mastermind of a first-born son to the emperor of Fire Country.

And nobody knew his little secret of being in the Akatsuki.

Shhh.

* * *

Sakura decided that revenge didn't come easy.

She also decided that she needed help.

No, not that kind of help. Help with her plotting.

And she had called the best people for the job.

"Now," She began speaking, voice loud and clear so that all of the room's occupants would hear, "You all must be wondering why I have called you here-"

"Well, duh." Kiba muttered from his seat on Sakura's bedroom carpet, smirking when the pinkette sent a glare his way.

"Anyway, as I was sayin-"

Naruto raised a hand, "Uh, Sak?"

Sakura's left eyebrow twitched, much to the amusement of her 'minions'. "What, Naruto?"

The blonde boy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Narrowing her green orbs at him, Sakura turned her head and snubbed him.

She told him to go before this, damnit.

Naruto took that as a no and pouted in his seat.

"Now, then, all of you have been wronged by Sasuke Uchiha at least once in your lives, correct?"

The three teens in the room looked up.

"Troublesome. Is this about revenge?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn, dark brown eyes hooded in laziness as he leaned against the lime green wall of Sakura's room.

Sakura nodded. "Yup!"

"Oh wow." Kiba deadpanned, expression incredulous.

"Hey, I'm in, Sakie! Let's kick some Uchiha butt!" Naruto exclaimed, standing from his seat and throwing a punch at an invisible target.

The other three rolled their eyes at Naruto's excited actions.

"So...are you guys in?" Sakura's eyes were hopeful and she had the beginnings of a puppy-dog look on her face as she glanced between the three boys.

Blinding smile. "DUH!"

Mischievious smirk. "Yeah!"

Tired sigh. "Whatever."

Sakura smiled a strange maniacal smile. "Great!"

* * *

**Book of Plots and Schemes (Vol.1)**

Property of: Sakura Haruno, Dorm 29

**Chapter One: **Sasuke Uchiha and His Downfall

Missions:

_Spray paint his bedroom orange. _

_Hack into Sasuke's FB and confess his love for Neji through Neji's wall_

_Get him kicked out of student council _

_Give out his underwear to the most rabid of his fangirls_

_Stalk him and find valuable information (info is to be used later on)_

_Come up with more missions_

Memebers of **Sasuke Uchiha and His Downfall**:

**Shikamaru Nara **(Grade 12. Skills: Hacking, strategizing)

Reason For Joining: Shikamaru's girlfriend of four years, Ino Yamanaka, had cheated on him with Sasuke, resulting in the end of their relationship.

**Naruto Uzumaki** (Grade 12. Skills: Getting away with things, acting)

Reason For Joining: Ongoing rivalry that has been going on since Pre-K between him and the younger Uchiha. Also, his younger cousin, Karin, had her heart broken by Sasuke.

**Kiba Inuzaka** (Grade 12. Skills: Lying, schmoozing, convincing)

Reason For Joining: He just hates Sasuke and his arrogant smile. Also, Sasuke took his best friend, Suigetsu.

**Sakura Haruno** (Grade 12. Skills: Sneaking, Information Gathering)

Reason For Joining: Sasuke stole her first kiss and sent all his fangirls after her to make her life miserable.

_Group Pledge:_

_As of June 30, 2013, I..._

Kiba Inuzaka

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_Sakura Haruno_

_**Shikamaru** **Nara**_

_...pledge to keep all happenings within this group confidential and to complete the missions I am assigned within the group. I also pledge to never quit, unless Sakura Haruno allows me too._

* * *

When a fangirl came to Sasuke with news that there was scheming being made against him, Sasuke was most definitely _not _pleased.

So, he decided to fight back against this anonymous group.

"Neji, Suigetsu, Sai. You all know why we are gathered in my room today, correct?"

Neji rolled his silver eyes as Sasuke's Leader Mode turned on. The only reason Neji was doing this was because Sasuke was his best friend, and because he had a feeling the other group would bring him into their plot, as well.

Suigetsu copied Neji's action and rolled his own lilac eyes. "You know we know, so can you just cut to the chase already, bro."

Sai nodded. "I agree with the fish."

"What'd you just call me, ya' little fucker?!" Suigetsu yelled, raising a fist as he turned towards Sai.

Sai blinked. "A fish."

"BASTARD."

Sasuke clenched his hands.

This would be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Woah. I actually did it! I got Played Blossom to be how I wanted it to be, finally. After what, two tries of rewriting this thing? Yeah.

I promise that this will be the last time I rewrite Played Blossom. Really, like pinkie promise and everything.

I'm going to get more into the Akatsuki, their ideas, and what this has to do with the plot as the story progresses. Also, this is also SakuMulti, rather than just AkaSaku now. And, the little war thing that Sasuke's group and Sakura's have declared against one another will be important to the main plot, so pay attention.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little prologue! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Reviews=Input=Happiness=Faster Updates

I'm happy to be back on Fanfiction, peeps. I really am(:

Xoxoxo

**Music1462**


	2. Chapter 2

**Played Blossom**

**Summary:** All I did was kick Sasuke in the nuts, I didn't think that my life would spin so out of control afterwards! 'Sasuke commented on Neji's wall: I'm in love with you, bro.' Evading the Akatsuki and pranking Sasuke was all part of a days work for Sakura. (AU. AkaSaku, SakuMulti.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to their respectful owners.

**Genre(s): **Romance, Comedy, Drama, Crime, and Mystery.

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s):** AkaSaku, MultiSaku.

* * *

Deidara had many different views of the Uchiha family.

Itachi, though he was one of Deidara's closest friends, was an arrogant prick that had superiority issues.

Itachi's mom, Mikoto, was the nicest person Deidara had ever met (which always tended to make him wonder if Itachi really was her child).

And Fugaku, Itachi's father, Deidara simply did not like. It was pure, unaltered dislike. Though that may have had a bit to do with the fact that he was the ruler of the corrupt government that the Akatsuki were trying to take down. Or it could just be Fugaku's attitude.

Maybe both.

But, whatever.

Out of all of Itachi's family, Deidara believed that Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was the worst.

The kid was weird as hell.

And his superiority problems were even worse than Itachi's, which was saying _a lot_. He, Sasuke, seemed to have some fucked up philosophy that he was the boss of everything and every one, and always got mad when somebody 'dared' disregard his orders.

Tch. Kids these days.

Anyway, said younger Uchiha had come home from his boarding school for the weekend, his mom having forced him to come back for a visit, and was now scribbling furiously into a two-subject notebook, and, for once in the boy's life, he actually seemed excited about something.

And, god help him, Sasuke's smirk was _creepy_.

"Dude, what the fuck is your brother's problem?" Deidara whispered to Itachi, casting a quick glance towards Sasuke to see if the teen had heard him or not.

Itachi's crimson orbs moved from Deidara's sea-blue ones to stare at his brother. He raised an elegant brow before shrugging, "I don't know."

Deidara mentally twitched when he spotted Sasuke's smirk growing wider. "I swear your family is weird, yeah."

Rolling his eyes, Itachi stood from his seated place on the tasteful sofa in his luxurious living room and began walking towards the large, way too expensive front door that led out of his mansion. "Are you coming?" Itachi asked the long-haired blonde from over his shoulder.

Said blonde blinked confusedly as he turned his gaze from the younger Uchiha to the eldest. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, coming."

* * *

Sakura smiled gleefully.

Their plan was_ finally_ going to be set into action.

_"King of Hearts to Mad Hatter, I repeat, King of Hearts to Mad Hatter."_

Sakura jumped slightly at the disturbance. She quickly composed herself before grabbing her walkie-talkie from the spot next to her on the floor.

They, as in Sakura and her minion trio, were currently hiding out in different locations in the academy's outside, waiting for Neji to leave the building.

The four had met the night before and decided to all begin this phase of their plan at 1:00p.m. sharp, each carrying their own walkie-talkie for communication.

"Mad Hatter speaking. What do you need, King of Hearts?"

_"Troublesome. I just wanted to tell you that-"_

_"Why am I Cheshire Cat again? You guys know that I HATE cats. Why can't I be like Scooby Doo or something?!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the interruption and clicked the button on the walkie-talkie to speak.

"Nobody cares, Cheshire Cat. Live with it. Now what were you saying, Mad Hatter?"

_"Naruto's missing."_

"WHAT? WHERE DID THAT IDIOT GO?!"

_"I dunno." _Kiba, aka Cheshire Cat replied. _"Cats are too stupid to know."_

Sakura sighed, "Fine, you're Scooby Doo! Just tell me where Naruto went."

The pinkette heard Kiba celebrate with a _"YES!"_ over the other line before the dog-lover began speaking again.

_"Scooby Doo speaking. I spotted Caterpillar heading towards the cafeteria a couple of minutes ago."_

Sakura face-palmed. Of course the idiot went to eat.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you doing on the floor?" A voice questioned from behind her, followed by a loud slurping noise.

Turning, Sakura was met with the sight of Naruto, a fresh bowl of ramen in his hand and his cheeks filled to the brim with noodles.

Rubbing her head in a lost effort of relieving her incoming headache, Sakura sighed in aggravation, trying to keep herself from exploding on the poor boy.

"We were going to go through the first phase of the mission today...or have you forgotten?"

Naruto almost dropped his bowl of ramen at the sight of Sakura's murderous glare as his eyes widened in realisation.

"So that's why I was sitting behind that bush..."

* * *

After Naruto had run into Sakura, the two had met up with Shikamaru and Kiba at the cafeteria. And now, the four friends were sitting at a table far from the rest of the lunchroom's occupants, quietly nibbling on their food; each having decided not to go home for the weekend.

"So what're we going to do now?" Kiba asked, stabbing a watermelon on his plate with a fork. He watched Sakura's face as he brought the fruit to his lips.

He always loved observing Sakura when she tried containing her anger.

It was always funny, because her face turned pink and she would keep clenching and unclenching her fists in annoyance.

As her face grew a shade redder, Kiba couldn't help but chuckle, causing the rest of the table's occupiers to look his way curiously.

Kiba shook his head with a small smirk. "It's nothing."

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever, man." and continued eating his third bowl of beef ramen.

Kiba scrunched his nose a bit.

How did Naruto eat that stuff? It was_ disgusting_.

"Anyway," Shikamaru muttered, "In response to Kiba's question, I think we should try the plan again, but I have a couple of tweaks I'd like to make first."

Sakura pushed her tray away slightly, meeting Shikamaru's eyes to show she was listening. "What kind of tweaks?"

"Yeah," Kiba added as he moved the food in his plate around to make a smiley face.

"Well, it depends," Shikamaru's intelligent eyes moved to Naruto, "Are you and Gaara still close?"

Naruto put his now empty bowl down, slouching back in his seat as he scrunched his eyebrows together confusedly. "Yeah. Why?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Good."

* * *

Six tables away from the plotting four, Ino sat narrowing her eyes at the bunch.

Just what were they up to?

She couldn't help it when her eyes narrowed even further into a glare as Shikamaru said something to Sakura. Something that seemed to bring a smile on the girl's face.

Oh hell no.

"Uh, Ino?" Tenten called from beside her.

"Hmmm?" The bombshell replied.

"What are you glaring at?"

Ino clucked her lips impatiently and stood from her seat, venemous smile on her face. "I'm not glaring at anything," She stated before turning and making her way out of the cafeteria.

She was not jealous, damnit.

* * *

After leaving the Uchiha residence, it hadn't taken long for Deidara and Itachi to arrive at the gang's meeting place; a small building that could only be entered through a door in a complex, maze-like alleyway.

A man with orange hair walked into the entranceway at the sound of the front door being unlocked, his eyes holding an insane glint as he strolled over towards the two Akatsuki members. Standing a foot away from Deidara and Itachi, he parted his lips with a small smirk.

"Let the games begin."

And Deidara could have sworn he heard the rumble of thunder in the background.

* * *

**A/N:**

HEY, PEEPS! WAZ UP?

This chapter was pretty much a way of putting the plot in motion. I sincerely promise that the next chapter will be _way _more interesting, especially considering the surprises that are held in it. But, I'm going to stop talking about it there so I won't spoil anything. All I can say is that I'm uber excited for it. :D

Lol, I'm glad that most of you seemed to have enjoyed the first chapter/prologue. Thanks so much for the support, guys! It really means a lot to me.

Now, before I go, I would like to address one thing. The thing being that I've changed my username from **Music1462 **to **KibaSaku** because Music1462 was getting old and boring, lol. Don't worry though, just because my username is KibaSaku, it doesn't mean that Sakura's going to end up with Kiba. Played Blossom is fully AkaSaku and MultiSaku, I swear. (:

And, yeah, that's about it. SEE YA NEXT TIME!

_Reviews are **golden**, so please give me your input!_ I'm not lying when I say that your reviews give me a reason to get my lazy butt up and update.(:

XOXO

KibaSaku


End file.
